


how a heart melts

by embracedself



Series: SuperCorp [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracedself/pseuds/embracedself
Summary: Kara is sure that Lena hates her.Lena is sure that the reporter is uninterested.Here's howthatturned out.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: SuperCorp [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062236
Comments: 14
Kudos: 285





	how a heart melts

It wasn't like Kara necessarily hated Lena Luthor. No, she actually quite admired the startup CEO. Thing was, she was pretty sure that Lena Luthor hated her. Every single time that Kara's boss, Snapper Carr, forced Kara over to Lena's office (L-Corp) to interview, Lena seemed red and uncertain what to say. Maybe she was just nervous, but that was definitely not the feeling Kara got from it. Even when Kara began to speak to Lena, tentatively like she was a mouse squeaking up to a cat, Lena would mimic her stutter, or perhaps she was simply nervous herself. But that was a ridiculous thought for the Ice Queen herself. She would never get nervous over a mouse like Kara Danvers.

This time, however, when Snapper demanded that Kara go over to the L-Corp building and get a quote about Lena's new prototypes of watches --- they were deemed Hopeful, as if it were helpful but....with a twist. Rao, Kara hoped she wouldn't stammer that way in front of Lena. Last thing she needed was to make Lena's product seem dumb to Lena herself. Anyway, back to the watch. Ms. Luthor had managed to get the watch that talked back to you, like a Siri, but without all the corporate stealing your data and Google trying to sneak into your thoughts and anticipate your next move. Hope was, simply put, a helpful voice who would do a number of things for you.

That was stuff she could tell Lena right? Talking up her product like that wouldn't be offensive to her, surely. Even if it did sound rather....picturesque for a reporter. In Kara's defense, she was still new at this part. Oh, maybe THAT'S why Lena hated her so much! Because CatCo kept sending the rookie to meet with her. Oh, it all made so much more sense now. Hopefully, and that was a big hope she had there, if that was all the problem was, then it wasn't with Kara herself. Kara hadn't somehow offended the pretty lady who was a multimillionaire with connections everywhere. Lena could RUIN Kara if she misstepped.

Gulping now, Kara went into the office where she saw Jess, L-Corp and Lena's personal secretary. "Hello Ms Haung, I'm uh, I'm here to see Ms Luthor again?" It came out like a question. Kara immediately winced. "With CatCo." She coughed out. "I have an appointment---" she promised.

"I know, Kara. Not to worry, Ms Luthor is ready to see you now." Jess interrupted with a kinder smile than what Kara was expecting. "By the by, how are you enjoying all of the fl---" This time it was Jess who got interrupted. By Ms Luthor herself.

"Ms Danvers," Oh, there was none of the stuttering today. Just a polite smile, one that showed all of Lena's teeth. Maybe it was a little offputting. Maybe it was more than a little. Okay, so Kara needed to get a grip. "How lovely for you to join us again." She nodded towards her office, indicating that Kara should follow.

Complying immediately, Kara gave Lena her best smile. "Thank you for having me again." She managed not to stutter as well. Rather proud of that, yes, but well, it was deserved. She didn't need to be made a fool of again in front of a beautiful woman. That's just --- cruel.

"I assume you're here to discuss Hope, today. Unless...." Kara nodded before Lena could finish the sentence. "Yes Ms Luthor, sure am!" She beamed up at the woman, only to see Lena's face falling. Just for a split second, and then she was professional once more. Kara wondered how she'd mucked up this time.

"Great." It was a singular word, so how the heck did it have that much force behind it? To be fair, Kara supposed the woman saying it was a force to be reckoned with as well. Ms Lena "Never stand behind a man" Luthor. L-Corp was way too amateaur for Lena's capabilities, but Kara was not going to say that. Kara was not going to say anything else wrong. She wouldn't!

"So what made you decide to make Hope in the first place?" Kara pulled out her notepad and sat, only once Lena did the same.

"My mother, actually. My biological one, make sure you clarify that." Lena corrected herself. Kara nodded, making a show of writing it down. Lena cracked a smile before sobering up. "As I'm sure most of CatCo by now knows, I've been recently reunited with Mum in the first place." She bit her lip and Kara had only a second to wonder what that would taste like if she did the same before Lena was speaking again. "If I had been wearing a Hope watch on, or if she had, we could have found each other faster. Never been separated at all ---" She broke off. "When I finally did find my mother, it was not before she'd had a fall in her tub."

Kara looked up sympathetically, wondering how she would have felt if Eliza fell. "I just want to make the world as safe a place as posible, especially after what Lex did." Lena shrugged quitely. "Can't you understand that?"

"Can't imagine if my mum lost her footing whilst she was in the shower. I'm glad yours is okay." Kara said gently. "Mine wears Hope now as well." She offered.

"I'm honoured, though I hope she never has to use it for that kind of thing." Lena responded genuinely. It was the longest conversation they'd had without being stuttery and nervous (angry?)

"So um, I take it this wasn't a plot to overthrow Google and the other companies?" Kara quirked a smile at Lena.

"Definitely not. Just wanted some safety for my mum." Lena agreed softly. Kara nodded, writing that down on her pad as well.

"Do you have any other questions for me, Ms Danvers?" Lena asked formally at last.

"No Ms Luthor, just about done here." She promised, writing down the last few notes she'd wanted to put in her article. "The article should be up on CatCo's site tomorrow, and come out with the newspaper on the next day." Kara added. "Assuming Snapper doesn't call it too biased."

"Biased?" Lena raised an eyebrow. Shoot. What had Kara done?

"Oh, um. You know, because I like you so much!" Kara blurted. "I mean--- your work! It's fantastic. And I'm so happy you got reunited with your mum, I'd kill to be with mine again, and---"

Kara was cut off with a shaking hand placed on her arm. When she looked, it was Lena's. Her eyes were softer than she'd ever seen.

Impossibly green. Beautiful in a way that Kara had only noticed in her dreams. And now they were getting...closer to her face. Scrutinizing her.

"You said you like me." Lena whispered. It didn't sound like she was opposed to the idea, merely in disbelief. "You like me?" She repeated as a question when Kara said nothing, too afraid to voice her feelings.

Kara nodded fearfully. "Listen, I know you probably think it's insane. And you probably hate the idea, I mean I hate it too, sometimes." Kara said in a rush. "But even when you're mocking my stuttering, or saying things that are kinda hurtful like.... well it doesn't matter.... but anyway I promise I'll stop coming by! I won't let Snapper deter me from having an opinion on the matter this time, I promise!" She said with wide eyes.

"Wait a second." Lena spoke in a wondrous voice. She was still looking at Kara as if she were Santa Claus. "You think I hate you?"

"I mean..... I'm not sure what the right answer is here." Kara confessed.

"An-and that when I start to stutter, that I'm mocking you?" Lena looked crestfallen. But dawning was starting to show in her eyes, and Kara definitely liked the way it made them glow.

Kara nodded nervously. "I'm sorry. Have I got everything wrong?" She asked, her eyes nervously following Lena's fingers as they began to wring anxiously.

"Uh, yeah." Lena nodded affirmatively. "Very wrong. So wrong. I'm like..... in awe of how spectactularly wrong we've both been." Kara looked up at her, confusion glittering in blue eyes.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked at last.

"I am in love with you, Kara Danvers." Lena stated in a serious voice. "And I have been ever since you first walked into the office with your cousin and you weren't even a reporter yet, you were just convinced in my goodness. How could I not love you? I'm always so nervous around you that I can't help but get shy and stutter, or say the wrong things. I just want to impress you, Kara. That's why I sent all those flowers--- and then you just... ignored them, so I thought, fine, she's not interested. It's no big deal. But now you say you like me and I'm...."

Kara cut her off by very ltierally launching herself over Lena's desk and kissing the ravenette. It was a mistake and one that they'd both paid dearly for, but they had a lot of missed time to make up for. She slid off the other side of Lena's desk, crawling into her lap as Lena pulled her even closer, they were sharing the same breath when Kara finally pulled away for clarification. "You sent me flowers." She asked, running a finger over Lena's lips. "And you thought I ignored them. I never--- I didn't get any."

Lena looked both crestfallen and relieved at the very same time, and also just a little like she'd been thoroughly ravished. "You didn't get them."

"No. I assure you, I would have noticed them." Kara promised, stealing another, slow and serious kiss as she wrapped her hands around Lena's neck.

"I sent them to Ms Kara Danvers..... at CatCo." Lena looked confused, but when she received the second kiss she relaxed into it.

"The entire office only recognises me as Kiera. They probably, uh, they probably got thrown out when no one realised it was me." Kara confessed. "It's an issue I'm working through."

Lena let out a soft laugh, looking relieved. "Well then, KARA Danvers.... I'd like to treat you to lunch. Maybe have some more kisses too." She bit her lip. "Is that something you're interested in?"

"Very much so." Kara promised. "And I'd like to take you out for dinner. And give you a lot more kisses then, too." Kara murmured as she pressed kiss after kiss on Lena's face, all over the adorable, blushing cheeks.

"I like the sound of that." Lena admitted. "Maybe I can meet.....whoever is in your life."

"As long as I can meet your mum." Kara hummed. Lena arched her neck.

"But first, we have some time to make up for."


End file.
